This application claims the priority of German application 100 54 010.4, filed Nov. 1, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
This application is also generally related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/985,186, titled xe2x80x9cAUTOMOBILE SEATxe2x80x9d, filed on the same day as the present application.
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle seat for an open-top motor vehicle, including a seat cushion part, a backrest which is provided with a pertaining headrest, and at least one air outflow device arranged in an upper area of the backrest for reducing undersirable draft phenomena for a seat occupant, and in which the air outflow device has an assigned air outflow nozzle of an air supply device.
A motor vehicle seat of this type for open-top motor vehicles is known from German Patent Document DE 196 54 370 C1. This motor vehicle seat includes a seat cushion part and a backrest equipped with a pertaining headrest. In order to reduce undesirable draft phenomena for a seat occupant when driving with the top down, several air outflow devices, which have respectively assigned air outflow nozzles of an air supply system, are arranged between the backrest and the headrest. It is considered disadvantageous that, with this known motor vehicle seat, air currents flowing out of the air outflow devices cannot be adapted, or can be adapted only to a very limited extent, to requirements of different seat occupants.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle seat of the type mentioned with an air current flowing out of at least one air outflow device which can be better adapted to the requirements of different seat occupants.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by way of a vehicle seat in which the air outflow device can be vertically adjusted with respect to the backrest into an adjusted vertical position, and secured in the adjusted vertical position.
Advantageous features and expedient further developments of the invention are reflected in the claims.
In a motor vehicle seat according to the invention, at least one air outflow device is vertically adjustable with respect to the backrest and, as a result, the air current exiting from the air outflow device can be optimally adapted to the sizes and the requirements of different seat occupants. Preferably, the air outflow device can be adjusted and secured at a height at which the head, shoulder, and neck region of a seat occupant can be optimally supplied with warm air.
It was found to be particularly advantageous to couple vertical adjustment of the air outflow device to vertical adjustment of the headrest. Consequently, in an optimal headrest position, an optimal position of the air outflow device or an optimal alignment of the air current exiting therefrom relative to the head, shoulder, and neck region of the seat occupant can also be achieved.
The air current from an air outflow device which is integrated in the headrest was found to be particularly effective. As a result of this integration, coupling between vertical adjustment of the headrest and the vertical adjustment of the air outflow device can be implemented in a simple manner.
Vertical adjustment of an air outflow device with respect to a supply duct of an air supply device can take place in a simple manner by way of a telescopic sliding guide for the two components. As an alternative, for example, it is conceivable to connect the air outflow device with the supply duct by way of bellows permitting vertical adjustment of the air outflow device.